Reunited and Revealed
by MasterVash
Summary: Carth and Revan go to meet Dustil after the events of the Star Forge. But all doesn't go as planned when the subject changes to Revan, and Dustil doesn't like it!


**Note:** Hiya this is just a short story that came to my head while eating ice-cream...ahhh, the food of the gods!! Anyways I hope you like it, it's really just a one shot and yeah. There's probably a million better ways that this reunion could have taken place but you know, someone's gotta try em' all, eh!! lol anyways enjoy...

Reunited and Revealed

"Relax he's your son, he'll be glad to see you and glad to see you alive after what we've been through the past year."

Carth listened and looked into the eyes of his lover and smiled. Revan could feel Carth's hand getting tighter on hers as the anxious pair walked towards the rentedapartment Dustil Onasi was staying in.

They got to the door and stopped, "Okay, this is it," Carth said nervously, "let's hope this reunion ends up better than the last." Revan hadn't been there for their first little meeting, but Carth had told her that it hadn't ended too well, and that was because he had mentioned her, that he'd met someone special…someone he loved, but did not mention her former identity, who she once was to every living human and alien from the Core worlds of the galaxy to far, beyond the Outer Rim!

"There's only one way to find out." Revan said in a calming voice, she smiled at Carth and stroked his arm encouragingly. Carth's grip loosened on Revan's hand, just having her by his side made him feel a whole lot better.

Carth knocked on the door; a voice on the other side replied and allowed them to enter. The door swooshed open and standing in the room was Dustil. Carth walked over to the younger Onasi and went to hug him, but Dustil pushed him away and stepped back.

"Father, lets just wait for that." Dustil instructed with a regretful tone. Carth lowered his arms. The look of disappointment on his face was heart breaking for Revan; she knew how much this moment meant to Carth.

"Uh…yeah. Sorry son." Revan could hear the sadness and disappointment in his voice.

"Have a seat," Dustil directed his arm towards the three armchairs in the room; they were positioned around a small table. "Would you like a caffa?" Dustil asked as he walked over to the kitchen.

"Ah…yeah," Carth answered so quietly Dustil could just hear him.

"Yes, please Dustil," Revan replied watching Dustil in the kitchen; he looked just like his father except much younger.

"It's a nice place you've got here Dustil, how long are you planning staying on Telos?" Revan asked trying to break the silence in the room. Carth was sitting next to her completely mute, she knew he was still a little shocked and upset by his son's un-warm welcome.

"Oh, not long, I'm leaving for Coruscant in about two weeks to stay at the academy and start my training with the Jedi," Dustil replied politely to the question, he didn't know this woman all that well… at all even. All he knew was she was a hero and her fathers lover…his father had explained that to him on their previous engagement.

"That's good to hear son," Carth had finally spoken, "I'm really happy you've decided to do this."

"Uh… thanks," Dustil was greatly pleased to hear this from his father but tried to hide his satisfied expression, however Revan noticed and Dustil's expression quickly changed to an uneasy one, she just smiled sweetly and he smiled back. It was the first time Revan had seen Dustil smile.

Dustil brought over three cups of caffa and sat them on the table in front of them. They all grabbed a cup and drank in complete silence and each of them were waiting for one another to break that silence. Revan thought to herself _I did it last time, _she was just going to wait and see what happened and see if once again she would have to break the uncomfortable awkwardness.

Nothing happened. Revan noticed Dustil was staring at her with a strange expression on his face. He was studying Revan and going over thoughts, his face would scrunch up every now and then. Revan was finding this uncomfortable and was desperately trying to think of something to bring up in conversation again, when suddenly Dustil blurted out, "Sorry, but what did you say your name was again?"

Revan froze and looked at Carth; she had had no idea what to do. Did she dare tell him she was Revan, former Dark Lord of the Sith? Or try and wing it with her preferred identity as 'Ellara Vale' that the Jedi Council had programmed her to be after capturing her and wiping her memory during the Jedi Civil War. Dustil's eyes narrowed and were fixed on Revan; she was hoping Carth would speak when luckily he said, "its Ellara."

Revan looked down at her feet; she didn't dare make eye contact with Dustil. "Oh?" Dustil said in a puzzled kind of voice, that obviously wasn't the answer he was looking for, "You're a Jedi right?" Revan looked up at Dustil and nodded her head; she could feel the fear starting to make its way into her body.

"You were at the academy on Korriban weren't you? Father was with you." Dustil looked at her in a fixed gaze waiting for her to reply.

"Er… yeah," Revan shifted her hands in her lap, she was starting to get extremely nervous. If Dustil found out she was Revan would he flip? But she ended the war, saved the Republic, the Jedi Order and the galaxy! Although in the back of her mind she could feel the thought rising up that if it wasn't for her turning on the Jedi and the Republic and starting the war in the first place then there would've been no need for a saviour.

Revan knew Dustil was on to her now. She looked at Carth with a concerned expression. Carth also knew Dustil's motive and knew the interrogation had just begun. Revan noticed Carth had a 'play it cool and see where this goes' look on his face and got the message, so she followed along. He was definitely going to find out today so there was no use trying to escape the situation; she just prayed Dustil would forgive her.

"What exactly were you doing at the academy on Korriban again?" Dustil asked curiously. Revan looked at Carth hoping he would answer. Luckily he did, he simply said, "Looking for you." Revan could tell by Dustils expression that he wasn't buying it. She hoped he would just drop it and change the subject but Dustil was determined to figure this out and get the answers he wanted.

"Are you sure?" Dustil raised his eyebrows, "It's just, I heard rumours while I was there that there was a new '_recruit_' that Uthar was taking a shine to and that '_she_' had a '_slave_' with her, which I found unusual and I just… I thought it was you and father."

Carth opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but to Revan's disappointment closed it. Revan sighed; she was just going to have to tell him the truth. He had every right to know, but Revan got the feeling he already knew the facts; he was just trying to fill in the gaps and confirm it all. She looked at Dustil, his gazed was still firmly, fixed on her, she took a gulp and prepared herself for what lied ahead…

"We were on a mission from the Jedi Council", Revan started slowly, she looked down and continued, "Our mission was to find these _'star maps'_ from five planets, which lead us to the _'Star Forge'_ so we could stop Malak and the sith." She stopped waiting for Dustil's reaction, when Carth cut in to finish her story.

"… And the only way to get the star map on Korriban was to get _Ellara_ to pretend to be a student there and gain the most prestige so Uthar would take her into the tomb of Naga Sadow." Carth stopped there, watching his son.

Dustil's mouth was hanging wide open. He closed his mouth and gawked at his father in shock and disbelief, he slowly moved his gaze to Revan. She starred straight into his eyes, too afraid to move them away. Dustil's smart, he's probably filled in all the gaps and figured it all out and there's no telling how he's going to react. Revan got the feeling that the answer to that is he's not going to take it too well, so she prepared herself for the worst.

Dustil finally spoke, "But… Revan defeated Malak…" he paused for a second, going over his thoughts. Carth and Revan sat there completely still and let him speak, "…she returned, she served the light and went to go face her former best friend, lover and apprentice and stoped the sith's attempt for galactic domination, she finally ended the war she had begun." Dustil spoke these words like he was repeating it directly from a data pad. He spoke so slowly, she shivered as he said it _Great! Another person who knows more about me than I do! But then again was there anyone in the galaxy who didn't? _She thought he had finished when he suddenly continued…

"…she was accompanied by seven companions that helped her in her mission to stop Malak and the sith…" He moved his gaze to Carth and starred in disbelief into the eyes of his father and continued on, "…two of those companions included the famous Jedi Padawan Bastila Shan and…" Carth sat there still, he knew what was coming. Dustil's eyes were still heavily fixed on his father, they both starred at each other neither moving a muscle, "… and Republic War Hero, Captain Carth Onasi."

Revan's heart sank, she waited, she was (well thought she was!) prepared for Dustil's reaction. Dustil's eyes finally left Carth and met the floor. Revan watched him closely, his face screwing up, his lips trembling… memories flowing.

All of a sudden Dustil leapt out of his armchair and he was twirling his Lightsaber around ready to cut down anything in his way, and the one thing that was in his way, was Revan. She was prepared for his reaction but she didn't expect it to be like this, she could see the rage in his eyes. He stopped, gripping tight to his lightsaber and glared deep into the eyes of Revan. _How could father forget mother for this… this horrible, life wrecking and in humane woman! She took my family, my home and my life away from me! She deserves to die!_

"How could you?" he whispered so faintly she could just hear it, "HOW COULD YOU?!" Dustil roared, so loudly it made them both jump. He started to come towards Revan, ready to strike her down, ready to make her suffer the way he had, when suddenly he was stopped by his father leaping in front of her. "Dustil, NO! Don't do this son. You're better than that!" Revan could see Carth feared his son's frightening reaction. Dustil stood there shocked gripping his lightsaber tighter; he narrowed his eyes, glaring with hatred and betrayal at Carth.

Dustil yelled again at the top of his voice, "FATHER, GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"NO!" Carth yelled right back, "I won't let you harm her!" Dustil gasped, he stood there taken aback.

"How can you stand there protecting her like this?! She destroyed Telos, destroyed so many lives, she's the reason…" Dustil paused. Carth knew what the next words from his mouth were going to be. Dustil sighed and raised his voice again, "… the reason Mother's dead!!"

There it was, the words neither of them wanted to hear, even Revan. There was complete silence, Dustil was breathing heavily and tears were still rolling down his cheeks, the anger and rage continued to flow throughout him. Revan was still sitting in the armchair; she couldn't get up because Carth was blocking her way. She hadn't even reached for her own lightsaber, there was no way she would harm Dustil, even if he attacked her.

Finally Carth spoke in a softer tone, "That's not true son. I know how you feel, I-"

"No you don't!" Dustil roared even louder than before, "You're standing there protecting her after what she did to the galaxy and… to our family!"

"JUST LISTEN TO ME!!" Carth yelled so loud it made Revan jump; she had never heard him raise his voice this loud at someone, heck he was practically screaming. Dustil quickly fell silent and backed down straight away at the roar of his father's voice and listened, he too knew his father had a habit at NEVER raising his voice at anybody like that. "When I first found out my reaction was exactly the same… dammit my words were almost exactly the same! But it wasn't her. The Revan the galaxy knew and feared was dead, she had already been captured by the Jedi", Dustil stood there shocked listening to his fathers defence. Carth continued on, "It was Darth Malak who ordered the attack on Telos and … and Saul Karath who fulfilled it."

Dustil knew that name, he had heard his father speak of it when he was a child, his father always spoke high of him from as far back as he could remember. This man that his father had been so fond of… this 'Saul Karath' had betrayed his father and ruined the lives of so many, including his own.

Dustil went over this information in his head. As much as wanted to force himself to there was no way he could blame Revan for the destruction of Telos, for his capture… for the death of his mother. He just couldn't do it, not now he knew the truth.

"She had nothing to do with it son", Carth's voice had lowered down further into an almost whisper, "It was hard for me too, but I learned the truth and forgave her. She's not that person anymore, she's changed."

Dustil's breathing had slowed down and came back to normal, he stood there in silence feeling ashamed of himself. _Why feel ashamed of yourself, what about all of the other terrible things she actually DID do to the galaxy?? Damn, I just can't do it! _He powered down his lightsaber and starred at the floor.

Revan had finally managed to get up out of the armchair she had been trapped in because of Carth protecting her. Carth moved to the side and let her pass. She walked over to Dustil and placed her hand gently under his chin and raised his head up so his gaze met hers. She had plenty of experience with her soft, caring, pleading for forgiveness side, she had done this exact same thing with Carth before when asking for his forgiveness, like on the _Leviathan _for instance. This situation seemed all too familiar.

"Dustil…" She spoke in such a calm, soft voice. A voice full of apology and regret, "I'm so sorry for any pain I've caused you, but I swear on my life that I will NEVER fall to the dark side and become _that Revan_ ever again." She could see in Dustil's eyes that he truly forgave her, but was trying so hard to hide it.

Revan instinctively put her arms around Dustil and hugged him. Dustil didn't even try to fight it and could feel the caring warmth in her hug, he relaxed… it felt just like a mothers hug. Something he hadn't had in a long time and missed incredulously. Revan started to whisper in Dustil's ear,

"There is no emotion…"

"There… There is peace."

"There is no ignorance…"

"There is knowledge."

"There is no passion…"

"There is serenity."

"There is no chaos…"

"There is… is harmony"

"There is no death…"

"There is the… the Force." he recited the rest of the code as she spoke it.

Dustil felt the anger and hatred that boiled inside him disappear. He felt the Utmost respect for her as if she was his own mother, as she released him and stepped back. Dustil closed his eyes, then opened them turning his gaze towards Revan and his father. "I…I need some time alone," Dustil declared slowly, "Just to clear my head and recoup myself. Um…have you both got a place to stay?"

Carth opened his mouth to answer when Revan cut him off. "Yes Dustil, we do…thankyou." The truth was she and Carth had hopefully planned on staying with Dustil, but things hadn't turned out as best they planned. They were prepared though; if the worst happened they were to go stay on the _Ebon Hawk_.

"Oh…well that's alright then." Dustil turned to his father, "So, I guess, ah…"

"We'll see you tomorrow before we leave son." They hadn't planned on staying on Telos long, as much as they both wanted to, because they were on their way back to Coruscant to discuss _business_ with Admiral Dodonna.

"I'd like that." Dustil smiled, he'd hoped to see them again before they left. To be honest he was extremely glad to see his father again, as much as he tried not to let his emotions show. Revan knew that was their cue to leave, before the entire TSF came running up to see what all the yelling and disruption was.

She started to walk towards the door and turned around to wait for Carth. She watched him start walking towards Dustil. Carth went to put his hand out for Dustil to shake it…keeping in mind what happened when he first walked in before. He stood there with his hand out waiting for his son to shake it.

Revan watched she was hoping Dustil would come to his senses; he was his father after all. Dustil looked at the hand that waited in front of him then looked at his father. Dustil shook his head. Revan watched Carth sigh and look at the floor, he no longer had his hand out. She begged to herself in her head; _Please Dustil don't do this, he's your father, and he loves you! He doesn't deserve this! Please do the right thing! _

Suddenly Dustil broke out in laughter and Carth quickly jerked his head up towards his son, and had a confused look on his face.

"Come ere ya old geezer," Dustil laughed and extended his arms out. Carth smiled and went to hug his son; he had been waiting for this moment for so long. Nothing in the galaxy could take away the happiness and relief the three of them felt at that moment.

Revan watched with tears in her eyes, relieved at the sight of father and son reunited together once again.


End file.
